


Легенда о Лощине Старкиллер

by Lenuchka, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Historical, Don't copy to another site, Horror, Kidnapping, Legends, M/M, Mentions of Reyux, WTF Kombat 2021, mentions of Reylo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Ретеллинг «Легенды о Сонной Лощине» с неожиданным сюжетным поворотом.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Легенда о Лощине Старкиллер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Legend of Starkiller Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315688) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



Среди холмов, в диких, почти неизведанных землях к западу от Орд-Мантелла раскинулся маленький сонный городок под названием Лощина Старкиллер. Он практически не изменился со времен первых поселенцев: люди жили в тех же причудливых, построенных собственными руками домах, ходили по тем же узким, вымощенным камнем улочкам, проложенным изначально. Здесь, вдали от столичной суеты, жители вели тихое, скромное, но комфортное существование, проводя дни в праздности и спокойствии.

Город обладал такими вневременными, сказочными свойствами, такой связью с окружающими его землями, что вдохновил на множество фантастических историй: о призраках и демонах, феях и ведьмах, дриадах, банши и фавнах. Постороннему человеку, особенно из большого города, было трудно осознать, что это не просто сказки, но один-единственный визит заставлял задуматься даже самого логичного и яростного отрицателя сверхъестественного. Одна из таких историй стала известна как «Всадник без головы из Лощины Старкиллер».

Многие действительно видели призрака, одинокого безголового всадника на чудовищном жеребце, размахивающего огненным шаром и бешено скачущего по дороге от церковного кладбища к крытому мосту — выходу из долины. Некоторые называли его призраком солдата, погибшего в бою. Говорили, что, когда условия совпадают с теми, что были в роковую ночь его смерти: луна в небе на том же месте, воздух такой же морозный, шелестящий в увядающих листьях ветер, — он поднимается из могилы и бросается обратно на поле боя в поисках головы, которую там потерял. Правдива эта история или нет, одно можно сказать наверняка: неразумно стоять на пути Всадника, иначе окажетесь растоптаны копытами призрачного жеребца или испепелены адским огнем. Если случайно увидите Всадника, лучше спасайтесь бегством.

Как-то Всадника повстречал один мужчина. Он слышал эту историю... но бежал недостаточно быстро.

Мужчину звали Армитаж Хакс, и он был единственным учителем в Лощине Старкиллер. Он жил в маленьком, но чистом домике рядом со школой и целыми днями готовился к занятиям и проводил их. Эмигрант из-за океана, Армитаж, как считалось, обладал большой мудростью и пониманием окружающего мира, но на самом деле свои знания он почерпнул в основном из книг. И все же Армитаж был умен, хорошо учил местных детей, обладал классическими чертами лица, серо-зелеными глазами, пухлыми губами и остроумием, благодаря чему почти каждый вечер получал приглашения на ужин то от одной, то от другой семьи. Очень популярный, он считался одним из самых завидных холостяков Лощины.

На противоположном от школы конце города, вдоль дороги к заброшенным кайберовым рудникам, находилось поместье Палпатинов. Хотя из их шахт добыли всего несколько редких драгоценных камней, прежде чем они иссякли, глава семейства, Стефан ван Палпатин, избежал разорения, обратив свой интерес к товарам и услугам. Как владелец универсального магазина, основного связующего звена с внешним миром, Стефан оставался влиятельнейшим человеком в городе. Он и его внучка Рей были самыми богатыми жителями Лощины Старкиллер. Рей, единственная наследница Палпатина, вдобавок ко всему поражала очарованием и красотой, искрящимися карими глазами и широкой, сияющей улыбкой. Многие приходили в гости к ней, в том числе и Армитаж.

К несчастью для Армитажа, у мисс ван Палпатин имелся еще один поклонник — Кайло ван Рен. Армитаж был худощавым, скорее даже хрупким, а Кайло — большим и сильным. И хотя его лицо выглядело не столь привлекательным, Кайло обладал другими положительными чертами, включая тот факт, что он приходился внуком покойному деловому партнеру Стефана ван Палпатина.

Несмотря на то, что Кайло представлялся очевидной партией для мисс ван Палпатин, она, казалось, благоволила Армитажу, неоднократно приглашая его на чай. Но все же Кайло продолжал ухаживать за ней. Когда бы Армитаж ни являлся с визитом к мисс ван Палпатин, Кайло ухитрялся неизменно оказываться рядом. В присутствии Рей он всегда демонстрировал силу и отвагу, приносил ей охотничьи трофеи и умасливал любезными словами. Проходили недели, месяцы, Армитажа, несомненно, раздражало вмешательство Кайло, равно как и Кайло раздражало упорство Армитажа.

Однажды вечером, в полнолуние, когда воздух был морозным, а в увядающих листьях шелестел ветер, в городской таверне собралась толпа. Горожане согревались выпивкой и танцами, а по мере того, как длился вечер, — еще и рассказами. Армитаж тоже присутствовал там, и Кайло, должно быть, увидел возможность помучить соперника и рассказал историю о Всаднике без головы. И специально заметил, что путь, по которому всегда скачет всадник, совпадает с дорогой, по которой Хаксу предстоит ехать из города в школу.

Армитаж казался невозмутимым, но рано покинул компанию. Попрощавшись и пробормотав извинения, он быстро вышел в свежую осеннюю ночь. Возможно, история все-таки не оставила его равнодушным.

Вскочив на свою лошадь, слабую и разбитую старую клячу, он двинулся в путь так поспешно, как только мог. Поднялся сильный ветер, порыв которого чуть не сорвал шляпу с Армитажа. Одной рукой придерживая ее, а другой сжимая поводья и фонарь, он с тревогой вглядывался в озаренную лунным светом ночь.

Половину пути он вздрагивал от каждой тени и дергался от скрипа ветвей, потревоженных ветром. После очередного приступа напрасного страха Армитаж глубоко вздохнул. Возможно, успокаивая себя тем, что с ним ничего не случится, что рассказанная история — выдумка.

Но, обернувшись к низко висящей над горизонтом луне, на гребне дальнего холма он увидел Всадника.

Черный силуэт вставшего на дыбы крупного жеребца, на спине которого восседала огромная фигура в плаще, высокая и мощная, без головы и с огненным шаром в руке.

Армитаж ринулся вперед.

Фонарь упал на булыжную мостовую, а ветер сорвал шляпу с Армитажа, когда он, обеими руками вцепившись в поводья, пришпорил лошадь, понукая скакать во весь опор, впечатывая пятки в ее бока, снова и снова подгоняя ее криками: «Пошла!». Позади он слышал мерный, неумолимый цокот копыт жеребца Всадника.

Звук приближался. Раздавался все ближе и ближе.

И это все, что известно добрым людям Лощины Старкиллер.

Ни Армитажа Хакса, ни его кобылу больше никогда не видели. Он так и не вернулся домой. И в домике, и в школе все осталось на своих местах — как в тот момент, когда он покинул их. Из следов происшедшего обнаружились только фонарь, шляпа Армитажа и куски разбитой тыквы, валяющиеся на земле около крытого моста.

Некоторые полагали, что Армитаж ускользнул от Всадника, пересек мост и уехал, чтобы никогда не возвращаться. Другие считали, что Всадник похитил и Армитажа — забрав себе его голову и обрекая на адские муки, — и лошадь. Горожане поумнее догадывались, что Всадник был не призраком, а Кайло ван Реном, навсегда отпугнувшим своего соперника. Эти проницательные люди лишь добродушно смеялись, когда Кайло рассказывал историю исчезновения Армитажа, и абсолютно не возражали против брака Кайло с Рей ван Палпатин. Да, они поженились вскоре после исчезновения Армитажа.

Но, конечно же, ни одно из объяснений не отражало всей правды.

Это правда, что легенда о безголовом всаднике насчитывала несколько веков.

Это правда, что Армитаж Хакс исчез той ночью.

И истинная правда, что Кайло ван Рен вырядился так, чтобы походить на Всадника без головы, и проехал по городу с тыквой-фонарем, чтобы оставить ее разбитой возле крытого моста.

Но только вы узнаете подлинные мотивы Кайло, неизвестные никому, кроме него.

Видите ли, Кайло ван Рен не питал романтических чувств к Рей ван Палпатин. Кайло жаждал лишь кайберовых рудников, ведь они вовсе не иссякли.

— Вот именно. Стефан ван Палпатин утверждал, что камней нет, чтобы избежать ажиотажа. Но последние несколько десятилетий он тайком скупал все больше и больше земель. Теперь его владения охватывают все холмы, окружающие долину. Холмы, полные драгоценных камней, принадлежат ему одному.

— А ты не удивлен. Добивался ее по той же причине, не так ли?

— Возможно, эта часть истории тебя удивит, но меня не интересует Рей ван Палпатин. Я уже отослал ее к моей матери в долину Гудзона. Она ничего не знает ни о кайберах, ни обо всем прочем. И я не планирую ее просвещать.

— А вот ты меня интересуешь.

— Я с первого взгляда понял, что ты станешь моим. Красивый, умный, бесстрашный... То, что ты хотел того же, что и я, лишь усиливало мое желание обладать тобой. А теперь я заполучил и шахты, и тебя. Теперь у меня есть все.

— Никто не знает, что ты здесь. Все думают, что ты умер или уехал. Даже если найдешь способ сбежать, идти тебе некуда.

— Но здесь ты будешь счастлив. Я принес кое-какие вещи из твоего дома, чтобы тебе было удобнее. Скажи, если нужно что-то еще. Теперь я самый влиятельный человек в городе. Я могу достать для тебя все, что угодно.

— Ну-ну, я не сниму кандалы, пока ты не научишься хорошо себя вести. Подожди. Я уверен, ты оценишь то, что я для тебя сделал.

— Я принес кое-что нарядное. Вот, я помогу тебе одеться.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: Предупреждения АО3 не проставлены, поскольку в фанфике не происходит ничего, о чем нужно предупреждать. Однако из текста следует, что дальнейшие сексуальные действия будут носить насильственный характер.
> 
> Отношения с Рей обсуждаются, но фактически в тексте отсутствуют, их никто не хочет.


End file.
